


Moderation is for the Meek

by Chaifootsteps



Category: The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Alien Biology, Established Relationship, M/M, Offscreen orgy, Oral Sex, PWP, Public Sex, They're fucking while they're all jacked up on Gelfling essence okay?, This turned out surprisingly fluffy.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 04:20:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20576345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaifootsteps/pseuds/Chaifootsteps
Summary: SkekEkt and skekAyuk have sensible relations in a comfortable setting in a way that makes respectful use of all that essence of Gelfling.





	Moderation is for the Meek

**Author's Note:**

> SkekAyuk's pet name for skekEkt is from Blood and Crystal which is good and you should read.

Essence of gelfling has...a flavor all its own, you might say.

If you wanted to get poetic about it, you could say that it tastes like walking into a frozen over day or the first crack of thunder before a rain shower in early spring, and if you wanted to go the skekZok route you could say that it doesn't taste like anything whatsoever, and either way, you wouldn't be wrong. It likes to give a spooky jump going down, like the gelfling is making a last ditch effort at fighting back, and every now and then, it makes your senses come alive with something laden in some private little gelfling meaning – the smell of perfume or the taste of sweet licorce-like spice or the sound of icicles breaking so fast it sounds a little like laughter. SkekLach _swears _he got one that contained a slap on the rump, but skekLach has never been right about anything.

That's okay. They're not drinking it for its flavor profile. SkekEkt, apart from what it does for his skin, likes the way it sharpens every color. How it takes every worry and anxiousness and insecurity and replaces it all with tasteful chandeliers.

And then too, there are...other benefits.

“_Oooooh...”_ he simpers. Involuntary waver in the middle, like potted jelly, _ooOOoooh. _Down below, he feels the sharpness of skekAyuk's smile as his tongue swirls deeper into his breeding channel. His double cocks are flush and leaking over everything they touch. All spread out, plumped up on cushions, he forgets all about how much his own saggy belly bothers him.

SkekAyuk's already made him cum three times this way, but he's always been what the Skeksis call “self-pleased” and what those in another life would call an unrepentant pillow princess. SkekAyuk's never minded. His tongue goes up, up, coaxing the spot on the ceiling where skekEkt's channel meets his cocks as his big soft hand strokes strokes away at said cocks in simultaneity and--

“_Oh! OH!” _He can't remember the last time he felt sensations so keenly, or felt so desirable. And that's saying something, because sensations and feeling desirable are a few of skekEkt's absolute favorite things. “Oh, skekAyuk...oh yes...that's just...that's just _lovely_.”

“You're delectable,” skekAyuk growls into his colorful, wet array of genitalia. If skekEkt cranes his neck just a little, he can see his pupils blown wide and shining with essence. “I can't get enough of you.”

“Mm, you can have as much of me as you can take. You're _brilliant _at this.”

SkekAyuk dives in again, and skekEkt's head lolls, brain sticky and saturated with nothing save how wet and hot and _rightthereperfect_ his thick, curling, sweeping tongue is.

This time, though, as skekAyuk starts to work him faster – as he feels himself starting to ripple down, his hips rolling into it, tail everywhere at once – he has the presence of mind to nudge him off. It's a brave and impossible task and skekEkt feels he should be awarded some sort of medal for it.

“It's too much_. _Can't take it._ Put me out of my misery!_”

SkekAyuk chuckles, deep and warm and rich and young, and ducks in for a quick rub of beak on beak. They're silly and new and running over with life, like they were when the Crystal cracked and the parties that filled the castle stretched on for weeks. When they really couldn't get enough of one another, and their bodies would always, always comply. “Anything for you, my little crawlie dumpling.”

They shift into position, aches and pains siphoned out and replaced with a gentle golden hum. SkekEkt's hips have just started to lift when he catches the glimmer of Skeksis eyes – followed by the silhouette of quite a lot of bare Skeksis flesh -- out of the corner of his peripheral vision. _He_ doesn't mind being watched, not on a night like this and not when everyone else is doing the same thing up and down the castle floor, but apparently skekAyuk thinks whoever's lurking out there is overstaying his welcome. SkekEkt turns just in time to see him lunge, bulk and all, and get off a solid swipe of talon, a rake of teeth, hissing. It works, and the scrabble of clawed feet retreat rapidly down the hall.

“Chamberlain?” skekEkt guesses, surmising that he may have come back just for the occasion. SkekEkt would.

“The Scroll-Keeper,” sketAyuk answers, smoothing claws over his hips and backside, either to restate his claim or just soothe out his own irritation. SkekEkt is pleasantly surprised, not because he has any particular amorous interest in his friend and dining partner, but for the sheer principle of the thing. Although he supposes he shouldn't _be_ surprised. If he ate meals next to himself every day, he'd want under his tail too.

“Really now!”

“Hm. He'd have his grimy little worms inside you in a heartbeat if he could.”

“Well, how fortunate for me and my unwormed channel that I've got you to protect my virtues.”

“Got that right.” He teases at the dripping opening with the reddened tip of his right phallus until skekEkt's whining in consternation and rocking back on him. skekAyuk leans over, back to broad belly, giving him a nip on the side of the neck that makes skekEkt's heart coo. He hilts that first one as smooth as a dream, as leisurely as the buzz of essence will allow, and when skekEkt moans his approval, gives it a _delicious_ prehensile flex. “I'm the only one who gets to see you like this. The only one who gets to breed your pretty little slit.”

“Oh, you.”

With that, skekAyuk fucks him with a stamina he hasn't enjoyed for trine; deep and hard, smooth and yet a little brutish, and just slow enough to get him begging for that second phallus. SkekAyuk has always known exactly how long to make him wait for it before slamming it home, the same way skekEkt knows exactly how he likes to hear his name mewled. It's almost without thinking that he wraps his tail around skekAyuk's ample waist, holding tight as he's taken hard and fast, and maybe the other Skeksis just yards away are well into the construction of a pile of tangled limbs and thrusting hips on the floor among the gelfling armor, maybe clamoring over who gets the pleasure of skekTek's channel and who has to brave his accusing eye for the sake of his agile tongue, but as far as skekEkt is concerned, none of them are half so lucky as he is. None of _them_ get to be under skekAyuk.

He hits the spot just right and skekEkt _screams, _delirious, delighted. SkekAyuk laughs, barely even breathless.

“After this, we should run and get another vial. See how it tastes mid-rut. I want to see your face when we do.”

SkekEkt grins, lifts his head from the torn cushions, damp with drool. “Pour it inside me!”

Despite the fact that he isn't even joking, they laugh the wild, paint curling, unrestrained laughter of those who know no fear, and are quite sure they never will again. They laugh like they've always deserved to, but never knew it until now.

And it's good to be home. It's so, _so_ very good to be home.

And do you know something?

SkekEkt doesn't even care that he missed out on a good peeper beetling.


End file.
